


Offer Me

by cakeisnotpie



Series: Clint and Bruce (Hulkeye) [7]
Category: Avengers, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeisnotpie/pseuds/cakeisnotpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For thenita</p>
<p> a drabble about one character giving another a gift.</p>
<p>Clint's felt odd without his SHIELD suit, but he's not really sure about Tony's solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offer Me

Clint was actually speechless when he saw what was laid out on the table, and, considering Tony was the one giving it to him, a witty retort should have been the first thing out of his mouth. Instead, he just stood and stared at the pieces of the high tech battle suit, only half listening to Tony’s running scientific monologue.

“….four generations past the Kevlar the military has. Super light and flexible, it’ll also adjust to body size – Bruce already has some pants made of the stuff – and it’s cold/heat resistant, waterproof, and, my personal favorite, tactile responsive keyed to your personal finger prints and voice i.d.” Tony was obviously proud of the suit, beaming like a father over a newborn baby. Which was probably how he felt about it. “Working on a neural interface for the quiver … you think which arrow you want and, boom, there it is, but that’s going to take a bit longer until we get the kinks out.”

“It’s….um…it’s purple!” Clint finally managed to say. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the suit, really he did; since he’d quit SHIELD, he’d felt a little like the Emperor with his new clothes, naked without the uniforms he’d worn for so long. And he did love the gadgets and bells and whistles thrown in. But… purple?

“Well, black does have slimming qualities, I’ll give you that, but SHIELD sort of has that market cornered,” Tony grinned at him. “If you’re going to run with the big dogs, you need a fashion statement, not just combat gear.” The man was enjoying this way too much.

“Purple.” Clint repeated. “As in, ‘oh, look at that guy in purple up on the roof. Look, he’s a sniper getting ready to shoot at us’. Not going to work.”

“Right! Thought of that. Watch.” Tony touched the A logo on the chest and the suit changed from the orchid purple to a deeper plum, so dark it was close to black, but with indigo tones. Two lines of lighter purple stayed, running from chest down to crotch, broken only by the utility belt that was clasped tight. “Stealth mode. Non-reflecting and light absorbing; no one is going to see you. Now quit complaining and try it on. Gift. Horse. You know the rest.”

Clint caught the thing as Tony tossed it to him, surprised by how light it was. “Got a dressing room down here?”

“Oh, for God’s sake,” Tony turned back to the nearest screen. “There. My back is turned.”

Clint made quick work of putting it on, marveling at the feel of the fabric, the way it moved with him and how breathable it was. The SHIELD suit had left him sweaty and overheated on a good day; on a bad one, he wanted to rip it into shreds the second he got back to the quinjet. Zipping the last closure, he stopped to look at himself in the reflection of the glass. Okay, it wasn’t half-bad; as he examined the various pockets, he was delighted to find a collapsible grappling hook as one of the extras on the belt, complete with steel cable.

“That will hold both you and the Big Guy if the need arises, which, knowing you, it will.” Tony provided despite having his back to Clint.

“Okay, I give. It has possibilities.” Clint could give credit where credit was due. “Thanks.”

“Needs field testing. The internal sensors will help track its performance.”

“Do I need to name it then? Sounds like we’re going to be close.” Clint made Tony laugh with that one.

“I thought we decided on purple?” Bruce said from the doorway; Clint turned and smiled at him. “Like your new toy?”

“Ah, I see,” He tapped the suit and dialed it back to violet. “This is payback for the purple shirt.”

“Nope. Just like to see you in that color.” Bruce replied.

“Oh, god, take it out of the lab. I have work to do,” Tony groaned. “Get Bruce to show you the emergency protocols in private, please.”


End file.
